


Oczy jak fiołki, usta jak porzeczki

by KilluHime



Category: Pan Tadeusz | Sir Thaddeus - Adam Mickiewicz
Genre: Fiołki, M/M, Porzeczki, Tadek jest głównym bohaterem i nic biedny nie mówi, Taki trochę debiut literacki, W sumie to nie umiem pisać, Świątynia dumania
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilluHime/pseuds/KilluHime
Summary: O tym jak Tadeusz Soplica, zauroczył się nie tym członkiem rodu Horeszków co trzeba.





	Oczy jak fiołki, usta jak porzeczki

**Author's Note:**

> Powstało to po przeczytaniu lektury, a natchnione jest moim własnym rysunkiem tych panów. Mickiewicz mnie nienawidzi XD  
> W sumie nie wiem w której z ksiąg Pana Tadeusza można by to ulokować, a Hrabia Horeszko w książce był naprawdę przystojny, więc proszę wymazać z pamięci jego filmową wersję :)  
> No ale miłego czytania życzę ❤

Hrabia stał spokojnie w świątyni dumania, zastanawiając się gdzie rozłożyć swoją sztalugę i przy okazji podziwiając przyrodę i krajobraz, który jednak jego mniemaniem nie był równie piękny co ten w malownych Włoszech, czy Francji. Ale ze względu na to, jaki był teraz zafascynowany okolicą, nie dostrzegł młodego Soplicy, który stał raptem kilka metrów dalej za niewysokim drzewem. Młodzian również teraz podziwiał, ale nie przyrodę, a Hrabię właśnie. I wprost mnie mógł oderwać od niego spojrzenia, gdy ten rozglądał się dookoła z delikatnym, rozmarzonym uśmiechem na ustach, a jego jasne kosmyki opadały mu na policzki i niżej na ramiona, będąc oświetlane przez wąskie smugi światła, przebijające się miedzy liśćmi rozłożystych koron drzew.  
Już wcześniej uważał Horeszko za urodziwego, ale teraz w sytuacji takiej jak ta, miał po prostu niebywałą ochotę podejść do niego i chociaż odgarnąć pukle złocistych włosów z jego ramion. Jednak nie zrobił tego. Nie zrobił z dwóch powodów. Po pierwsze, byłoby to raczej dość niekomfortowe. Takie naruszanie przestrzeni osobistej innego mężczyzny. A po drugie... Nie miał powodów pozwalających myśleć, że Horeszko nie poczuł by się przez to chociażby zniesmaczony, a on nie chciałby wywoływać u nikogo takich emocji. Jednak podziwiać może, tak długo jak jest niezauważony. Więc przyglądał się blondynowi kolejne minuty, kontemplując szczegóły jego twarzy i sylwetki.  
Chciał również przyjrzeć się jego oczom, ciekawy jaki odcień niebieskiego przyjmą, skąpane w nieco przytłumionym przez liście, ale dalej niezaprzeczalnie pięknym, słonecznym świetle.  
Niestety ku jego niezadowoleniu, z odległości na jakiej się znajdował, nie był w stanie dostrzec tak subtelnego szczegółu. I w taki sposób, niewiele się nad tym zastanawiając, wyszedł zza pnia drzewa, pragnąc podejść bliżej do mężczyzny.  
\- Tadeuszu! - usłyszał wtedy przyjemny dla ucha głos dziedzica Horeszków - Cóż się tak skrywasz? Podejdź - blondyn uśmiechnął się znów delikatnie, wyciągając jedną rękę w jego stronę w zapraszającym geście.  
Soplica stanął sztywno, zamierając w połowie kroku. Niech to... Wziął głębszy oddech i ruszył znów, już jednak mniej pewnie i sprężyście niż wcześniej.  
I kiedy tylko Tadeusz podszedł, Hrabia zaczął mówić - Też przyszedłeś podziwiać? Piękne wiodki... Chociaż widziałem wiele piękniejszych miejsc, no ale cóż, temu miejscu też nie da się odmówić uroku - wyznał z nostalgią w głosie i w oczach. I to na tych drugich młodzieniec skupił swoją uwagę. Fiołkowe... Jasne fiołkowe oczy, o których miał przeświadczenie, że mógłby patrzyć w nie latami.  
\- Tadeuszu? Cóż się stało? - zapytał Horeszko, dostrzegając zmienne emocje na twarzy młodziana, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu. Wsłuchany w jego głos Soplica, przeniósł wzrok niżej, na jego usta w których wydobywały się te przyjemne dźwięki. A i ich widok zaspokajał estetycznie. Pełne wargi, w kolorze niemalże młodych porzeczek. Przepadał za porzeczkami. Soczystymi i zostawiającymi na języku nieco cierpki posmak. Ciekawe, czy to samo uczucie miałby, po skosztowaniu jego ust...  
\- Ta... Tadeuszu! Cóż... Cóż ty wyczyniasz?! - Hrabia zdecydowanie podniósł głos, a jego lico pokrył szkarłat, kiedy speszony patrzył, jak Soplica przymyka powieki i nachyla się w jego stronę, stając na palcach lekko.  
Wtedy też od strony zamku rozległ się dźwięk dzwonu, mający dać znam wszystkim w Soplicowie, o tym że pora obiadu się zbliża i że mają udać się na zamek. Tadeusz rozwarł oczy szeroko i speszony, odwrócił się, szybko kierując swoje kroki w stronę zamku. I tak samo jak Hrabia, który ruszył niedługo po nim, postanowił całą tę sytuację posłać w niepamięć.


End file.
